


It started in the woods (this crazy day)

by LycanFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Derek, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pack Feels, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanFox/pseuds/LycanFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in the Preserve, of course they were, because anything that goes bump in the night always managed to find its way out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoy let me know what you think?

Six years since Derek came back and he and Scott conjoined their Packs to better protect the town, to monitor the supernatural events and help wherever they could. They weren't teenagers anymore, they were the Beacon Hills Pack and had made a name for themselves in the world of all things mythic and magic. It had been over a year since their last Big Bad and they had settled into themselves, Lydia and Jackson were both off at college but still came back as often as possible and checked in by phone at least every other day (though if you asked Jackson he would say it was just to make sure the place didn't go to hell while he was gone). The rebuilt Hale house had been finished and while everyone had a room only about half the Pack stayed there permanently with Derek. Kira and Scott had their own apartment and Stiles usually stayed with his dad since he opted to take online classes since most of the Pack were doing the same thing to stay close. However when the Sheriff had to work the night shift he stayed in the Pack house, in his room which was situated up the stairs, to the left at the end of the hall next to Scott and Kira's and across from Derek's. While Erica and Boyd's was three doors down across from Isaac's. Jackson and Lydia's room at the other end of the hall however rarely used sat across from Cora and Malia's room, as for Peter no one really knew where he went off to when he wasn't with the rest of them but the time they walked into Chris' apartment in time to see the hunter jerk back and straighten his shirt as Peter ran a hand through his mused hair deterred any of them from asking. All in all things seemed to be coming together, aside from the stray were or supernatural creature looking for help or a place to settle down where they would be safe the only things that happened where minor troubles.

They were in the Preserve, of course they were because anything that goes bump in the night always manages to find its way there. Fucking druid trees with their mystic trouble bringing crap. Out of the corner of his eye Stiles can see Isaac laying face down in the dirt, blood pooling into mud under his ribs. Considering he had been laying there for a good ten minutes with no sign of healing it was a bit concerning. In the distance he could hear Scott, Erica and Boyd fighting what ever the hell thing had blindsided them when they came looking for whatever had been forcing people to spew their deepest, darkest, weirdest fantasies all over town. It wouldn't have been so bad but a lot of people couldn't really handle the truth, like the lady who's husband had let it slip he wanted to screw their fifteen year old babysitter. He ended up having his car 'accidentally' fall off the jack while he was working under it. Then there was the guy who's wife had actually bragged bout sleeping with at least three of his friends at the same time. All three were in the hospital the next night after he came into their poker game with a ball bat. Needless to say whatever was doing this needed to be stopped so Kira and Malia split up to stop anyone else getting hurt ( "even if they did deserve it" "not our call Malia, call Stiles dad if its law breaking bad") while everyone else spread out to find the cause. Scotts howl had brought the betas once they found it. 'It' being a solid mass of a shadow that barreled into the alpha after they had split into pairs. Stiles had pulled his magic into the palms of his hands ready to fight, the orange sparks dancing across his skin like lighting bolts had faded when something slammed into the side of his head making everything go black. By the time he came to he was pinned and couldn't see his Pack anywhere.    

Stiles tried to get some slack in his bindings but it only resulted in the vines and roots tightening around his waist and chest where they crisscrossed over him, digging barbs and branches into his skin. Every time he so much as shifted his weight the thick roots twisting up around his legs would wind tighter like a snake. He let out a huff and tried to remember Deaton's training, _focus on your breathing, calm your mind and feel your Spark._ In the last three years he had learned to get his power under control and could even use it at will most times, however something was stopping him from bringing it to the surface now. Of course he had taken to sparing practices with Chris and even picking up some tricks from Braiden so if he could just get to his belt where his knife was clipped he knew he would be able to get Isaac to safety or at least make sure he was still alive.

All that training and living with supernatural creatures had made him very aware of his surroundings so when the air around him shifted he knew he wasn't alone anymore.

"Who are you?" His voice steady and low. 

"Me? I'm just someone who doesn't like secrets." A light female voice said. She moved into Stiles line of sight and he was a bit surprised to see she was only about three or four years younger then him, still a kid.

"What have you done to my friend?" He asked, nodding toward Isaac still laying motionless.

"Oh I didn't d anything, I don't hurt people. My puppet however, he gets a temper when people try to hunt me down." Her voce turned angry at the end of her statement.

"We weren't hunting you, we just want you to stop messing with our town so no one else gets hurt."

"Some of those people need to be hurt, you don't see what goes through their heads. Some of them are so sick, so wrong..." She trailed off.

"Its normal to think about sex, nearly everyone has at some point..."

"THEY THINK ABOUT KIDS! ABOUT HURTING PEOPLE! THATS NOT OKAY!" She cut him off and he stared to understand.

"You just justice for the people they hurt, don't you? You want to stop them from hurting others, by making them tell their deepest fantasy you get them either killed or locked up." He thought out loud. "Pretty good plan except a lot of them haven't actually done anything, there have been at least twenty people brought into the hospital because of jealousy or cheating. I agree that the people who think about kids need to be put away but you have to realize your also getting innocent people hurt." He kept his voice level a calm, trying to make her see the flaws in her plan.

She looked like she was considering his words for a moment but then her expression changed, shuttering into one of contempt as she looked him up and down. When she spoke again her voice was hard and cold sounding decades older then she looked.

"Innocent? What would you know of innocence? Remember, I can see what's in peoples deepest desires, I know what you want and it's disgusting. Love and sex should be between a man and a women not that freak show you have going on in your mind. You really think two men being together is normal? Lets see how your precious pack treat you after they find out your just a twisted, nasty pervert" She sneered, raising her hand, eyes turning black as a wave of power radiated from her palm. Apparently that considering look had been her reading Stiles. He shut his eyes, he knew what she was going to do, knew she was going to make him spill every thought he had had. He knew that his friends, his Pack would accept him, they and his dad already knew he swung both ways but if they found out about his crush/obsession they would never let him live it down. Not to mention how the man himself would react, he'd never look at Stiles the same way.

There was a pulse in the air but he never felt the impact, opening his eyes he saw why, Derek stood in front of him, eyes glowing, fangs and claws out. Before Stiles could say a word though, the alpha had cut his bindings and turned his back to him, barking out an order to get Isaac safe. He didn't hesitate like he would have when he was a teenager he just moved, wrenching his legs and arms the rest of the way lose and running to the unconscious beta. Training formed muscles made it easier to heft the blond up and keep most of his weight, Stiles spared a look back and found Peter already dealing with another of the witches puppets and Derek charging the women herself before he took off as fast as he could while hauling along a bleeding knocked out werewolf. He could still hear the rest of the pack but it seemed they were still dealing with the puppets. It took longer then it should have to reach his jeep since it was getting dark and he wasn't able to see so he kept tripping, once he got them there he loaded Isaac into the passenger seat before getting in himself and dialing the clinic. He didn't want to leave the Pack but with all the blood Isaac was losing he had to make sure he was okay, the others would call if he could help but now he needed to get the beta to Deaton. "What happened?" Deaton asked, holding the front door open for them, locking it and flipping the closed sign around behind them. "I'm not sure, Something knocked me out, by the time I woke up he was like this. He hasn't woken up or even moved." Stiles explained. Laying Isaac out on the table while the vet gathered jars from the cabinets. "Get his shirt." Deaton instructed. The t was basically shredded already so it gave easily when Stiles ripped it the rest of the way open revealing a jagged gash from his left collar bone to the right side of his bellybutton. "Is he gonna be alright, that doesn't look alright." Stiles asked stepping back to let the doc work. After Deaton looked over the wound, he used a pair of tweezers to grip a small sliver of wood, except it wasn't a small sliver, once the Doc began working it free Stiles had to look away from the five inch splinter that was pulled out. "Wolves bane. Not enough to cause permanent damage since we got it out in time, the wound should heal on its own now." Deaton explained as he began to clean the wound, sitting the splinter to the side in a pan. Stiles let out a sigh of relief, pulling out his phone texting the pack.  

**Group Message:**

**Stiles:**

_Isaac's good, going to heal._

A few minutes passed, Stiles catching his breath and going back over all that had happened. Deaton had just finish cleaning Isaac up when his phone went off with a reply.

**Scott:**

_Good, the witch got away. We'll pick up the search tomorrow. We got another problem to deal with right now."_

As soon as he read the text Stiles called his best friend.

"Scotty, what's up?" Panic started to spread through him when Scott didn't answer right away, what could have happened. What was wrong? Was someone else hurt? Did they need Deaton? All the questions racing in his mind came to a screeching halt at the young alphas next words.

"There's something wrong with Derek." 

  

             

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankx for reading guys!!! Comment what you think? Like it? don't like it?

 'Wait, what do you mean _something_ ?" Stiles asked, sending a confused look to Deaton when the vet looked up from dressing Isaac's wound with a slightly worried expression.

"No idea, every time we killed one of those shadows another just took its place, by the time we got past them Derek was gone and Peter was laughing his ass off." Scott explained, huffing out a sigh. "He just said something about a witch and that she did something to him but he won't say anything else, I think he's taking this all as a game again."

Stiles sighed, of course creeper wolf would rather laugh then actually help. "You don't need him to tell you anything, I met the witch before they got there. Before you ask, yes she is the one who's behind doing this and yes she is a bitch. She can see into peoples heads, see their deepest desire. As far as I can tell she finds people she thinks are bad and puts some kind of truth curse on them, which would be fine except she has a very strict view of what's and wrong and what's right." His teeth clinched a bit at the memory of all she had said to him, he understood that there were people that didn't like the way he was but that didn't mean he couldn't be pissed about it. "Well at least if Peters laughing its most likely not permanent, the dudes an asshole but at least he still gives a damn about his family."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, then Scott let out a suffering sigh. " Of course, truth spell _why not_." Stiles huffs out a laugh.

"Dude your dating a fox spirit, I can make lighting on my skin and one of the pack is technically undead. Does a truth spell really sound that strange?"

"Right I forgot for a second that this is our life. Permanent or not we still have to find Derek, what if someone talks to him and he ends up saying something about werewolves, or Peter or anything else that has happened since we were in high school? Everything we have worked for, the life Derek has rebuilt, if this goes bad then all of that could be in danger." Scott said, his voice serious.

He was right of course, they had all worked so hard to get to this point, they had fought countless crazy ass things while still managing to hold their mostly normal lives together. Derek especially, he made it through the fire, his uncle killing his sister, the psycho bitch that set the fire coming back and trying to kill him again as well as almost dying over a dozen times. The dude deserved a break, if he was the cause of outing the supernatural and all the consequences that followed he would never forgive himself.   

"Everyone has met back up here, you stay with Isaac..."

"No Scott I can help find Derek." Stiles interrupted, no way was he just going to sit here and wait it out, not with Derek out there and probably not even knowing what the hell had been done to him.

"We'll find him but the witch is still out here somewhere, just stay with Isaac until he's healed and we'll meet you there when we find him." The call ended before Stiles could protest any farther.

"Ugh, I hate when he does that." Stiles groaned, slamming his phone down on the counter in front of him. "How is he?" He asks nodding toward Isaac when Deaton straightens and takes of his gloves.

"Already healing." The vet tells him, then begins to clean away his supplies. Stiles taps his foot and fiddles with his phone but when that doesn't help ease the nervous energy in his veins he starts pacing from one end of the office to the other. 

"You know Scott was right, if this women is strong enough to do a truth curse on all those people then I honestly don't think your well trained enough with your own magic to be much of a threat to her." Deaton tells him on his third pass.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks, finally pausing in his movement.

"Freewill is a powerful thing, it takes something even more powerful to manipulate it yet this women has done it over and over easily. Something doesn't sit right about it..." He was interrupted by a crash from the lobby, both rushed in to find Derek standing in the middle of the room. The crash was the door witch was laying near Derek's feet.

"Derek?" Deaton asks, hesitantly moving to the swinging door but not breaking the mountain ash barrier, his voice made the man look up.

"I need your help." His voice is strained and Deaton swings the small door open making room for Derek to pass. Stiles had stepped back into the room, moving to the opposite wall to hopefully stay out of the way.

When they enter the door and Derek's eyes find Stiles he freezes, cursing under his breath. Deaton who stands next to him stiffens, not knowing what to expect from a cursed werewolf but this is Derek, he has put his life on the line for all of them mare then once. Knowing this Stiles takes a slow step toward his enemy turned friend.

"Derek, you good man?"

"Don't come near me." The wolf warns, closing his eyes to try and get more control of himself. Stiles stops in his tracks for a moment, enough time for Deaton to move in front of the taller man and look him over.

"Derek, are you alright?" His voice calm as ever even when Derek's beta eyes look at him.

"I need you to get him away from me." He grits out between clenched teeth and that snaps Stiles out of his stupor.

"Me? What the hell? I thought we were friends?" He asks taking another step but putting his hands out to the side in a show of surrender when Derek pins him with a dangerous look.

"We are." Just two words and they sound like they were forced out. "You need to get him out, now." He's talking to Deaton again, eyes still flashing and hands clenched into fists at his sides. When Deaton sends Stiles a pointed look he did what he usually did and ignored it. Maybe he shouldn't, maybe it was a bit low but when else was he going to get a straight answer as to why Derek said they were friends yet still acted like he hated him most of the time.

"I'll leave." He announced and watched as the slight relax in Derek's shoulders at those words disappear with his next. "Once you tell me why you want me to so bad." He could barely manage to keep the anxious need for an answer out of his voice.

"Stiles." Deaton warned.

"What? They can  _always_ tell when I'm lying, it's only fair that I get at least one chance." He accused, throwing his hands up and looking back at Derek. The man looked like he was going to tear the place apart or kill someone, probably the young man standing across from him. He let out a grumble of words like he was going to choke on them before he answered. "Derek. Tell. Me." He was surprised at how calm and hard his voice was as he crossed his arms.

There was a moment of silence in which Derek looked like he was still trying to swallow the words. Then there was a second when Stiles regretted asking, a moment when Derek had the saddest, most heart broken look in his eyes before he spoke freely, letting the cures do it's work. "Because I'm afraid of what I might do, this cures, it makes people speak their mind, what if it makes them do what their bodies want to do as well?"

That, that just raised more questions. Questions that were out of his mouth before Stiles could think to stop them. "And what are you afraid of your body doing?"

"Anything I've thought of doing to you since we met."

Another brain to mouth filter failure happened because Stiles prompted. "Which is..?"

"Stiles, this isn't..." Deaton didn't get to finish what he was going to say before Derek grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him out the door, slamming and locking it.

"Stiles!" Deaton yelled from the other side, pounding on the door and probably trying to find the key to the door while thinking the same thing Stiles was, that Derek was about to kill him. However this is _Derek_ he's their alpha (well one of them) he would rather die then put any of the pack in danger, that's what goes through his head when he calls to Deaton. 

"It-it's fine Doc, just give us a minute." The pounding on the door stops and the two men left in the room just look at each other for a few seconds until the flood gates opened and Derek started talking. 

"At first it was just fucking you. That first day in the preserve I couldn't get the image of you out of my head, what I could have done if Scott hadn't been there, if you had been alone with me. Thought about holding you against a tree and fucking you till you couldn't think straight, till you wouldn't want to leave. I heard you talking telling Scott about me, the fact that you knew who I was made me smile the whole way back to the house and the image of you bent over helping Scott look around made me smile even more. When you climbed into the police cruiser to talk to me, I kept seeing you in the back seat, on your back, hands cuffed above your head and your clothes in shreds on the floor board." His eyes stayed glued to the floor as he spoke.

"The more I was around you the more I wanted you, to hold you down and mark you. Thought of a hundred different ways of using that wicked mouth for something other then talking for once, or the opposite, to hear the sounds you could make, I bet you have such a filthy mouth when your about to come. Imagined what you would say or do while I took you apart with my mouth, my fingers and my cock. Imagined you begging so fucking sweetly, wanting more and wanting it over and over, I know you would because I know I could make you feel so fucking good you would scream. Kept wanting to bend you over your desk or have you in my lap in your chair riding me, wanted to hold you against your bedroom door like I did the first time I came to your house, have you breathing hard, panting and trying not to moan to loud so your dad won't hear."

When he paused Stiles was completely speechless, his breathing shallow and he knew Derek could smell how hot he was from him talking but he wasn't done.

"After getting to know you, seeing how smart and creative you are. How fiercely you protect the people you care about, the way you run head long into trouble when you know everyone can heal. After seeing all that and learning to trust you with everything I started to think of things beside just sex. I started thinking about holding you when you have a nightmare and rocking you back to sleep, learning all your favorites, cooking for you and your dad, fixing your damn jeep so I don't worry about you. Watching movies together in the living room of the Pack house after everyone else has went to bed, carrying you up to  _our_ bed after because I know you sleep better with background noise. Woke up every morning wishing I could see your face first thing, bed head and a happy content smile on your face. I've wanted that for so long and it hurts everyday when I'm around you because I know I can't ruin what we have as Pack with these feelings, I get annoyed and irritated because I know your going to go away someday, you will find someone who sees everything in you that I do and I'm never going to find anyone even close to you and it makes me so fucking afraid of missing you that I can't stand it. Stiles I am so so sorry."

He's crying, not sniffling or blubbering just tears running down his cheeks with red rimmed eyes biting his lip to try and keep them back. Stiles doesn't even realize he crossed the distance between them until Derek looks up at him. The younger of the two is taken aback by the utter fear he sees there and it finally sinks in and he realizes but he has to make sure.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" He asks quietly, loud enough for just Derek to hear.

"I'm the alpha, I didn't want to cause you to feel weird around me." Derek admits in a whisper.

"You know I've liked you since forever, right?"

"That was just hormones, you haven't looked at me in that way in a long time."

"Oh no I still look, I just got better at hiding it." Stiles gives a hesitant half smile. "Tell me what you want Derek."

"I- I just want you." Derek says, he ducks his head even more as more tears spill. Stiles tilts his chin up to catch his eyes.

"You've had me since you said _this is private property_ Sourwolf." Derek must hear his steady heart at the words because he lurches forward and crushes their lips together. Stiles makes a happily surprised sound in the back of his throat as strong arms slide around his waist and hold tight, he smirks and grips broad shoulders when those arms lift him up and sit him on the counter. His legs go around Derek's waist automatically as the older man snakes down his spine to just inside the waist of his jeans and the other tangles his fingers into the hair at the base of Stiles skull. Derek's leather jacket hits the ground and Stiles is working on getting his belt undone while the hand that was at his jeans slides up under the front of his shirt and find his nipple tweaking it before scratching human nails back down to work at the fasten of his jeans as well. Stiles let out a half gasp half groan when Derek pulled on his hair just enough to expose his throat so Derek can latch onto his pulse point and ruts against him one long hard time.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Isaac and Stiles make matching thuds as they flail and fall off the table and counter.

Derek looks ashamed and won't meet Stiles eye as he helps him up. Now that won't do, Stiles turns to the now standing Isaac.

"If your all healed, Scott needs you to help search for a witch."

At the sound of Scotts name Isaac is gone, for now having forgotten what he saw. As the door swings open they see Deaton in the lobby, calmly leaning against the wall. Stiles catches the door just as the vet is straightening himself. "Night Doc, we'll be sure to lock up." He says with a smirk before shutting and locking the door again then turning to a confused looking Derek.

"We should go to, they could use the help."

"You can't go anywhere because your still cursed and Deaton said my magic is useless against her anyway, they can handle it their our Pack after all." Stiles says as he closes the distance between them once again.

 

In the morning they find out that the Pack managed to make a deal with the witch, she promises to only use her curses on people actually breaking law not just living their lives and they won't track her down. They spend the rest of the day bundled under Derek's covers watching T.V., laughing quietly when he growls at someone for knocking on the door. Maybe truth spells weren't that bad after all.

  

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanting to try and write smut at some point, think I could do better with that lol. Any ideas/pairings?  
> Again thank you for reading!!!


End file.
